Field
The present specification generally relates to generating a graphical representation and, more particularly, to systems and methods for generating a two-dimensional graphical grid representation of the treatment of a document.
Technical Background
A document (e.g., a legal document, such as a court decision or opinion, statute, administrative regulation, etc.) may be cited, or otherwise referred to/analyzed, by subsequent documents (“citing documents”). If a user is viewing a document on a graphical screen of a computing device, the user may be provided an option to view information related to the corresponding citing documents. Upon selecting to view information related to the corresponding citing documents, a list of the citing documents may be presented to the user in a textual list view. For example, the citing documents may be grouped in a number of categories and a list of the citing documents falling within each category may be displayed. For example, citing court decisions may be categorized by jurisdiction and displayed in lists under the labels associated with the appropriate categories (e.g., the citation (or other data identifying a court decision) of every citing decision issued by 2nd Circuit U.S. District Courts may be displayed under a “2nd Circuit—U.S. District Courts” label).
A treatment type may be displayed along with the citation of each citing document in order to indicate the manner in which each particular citing document treated the cited document. For example, the treatment type may be “Warning,” “Questioned,” “Caution,” “Positive,” “Neutral,” or “Cited By.” Accordingly, a user may be presented with a list of citing documents grouped into categories where each citing document also includes a textual or graphical indication of the way in which that citing document treated the cited document.
A user may wish to quickly and easily understand the way in which a cited document has been treated among jurisdictions. A user may also wish to quickly and easily understand the way in which a cited document has been treated over time. However, it may be burdensome and/or impractical for a user to scroll through and scan through an entire list of citing documents in order to understand the way in which the document has been treated among jurisdictions or over time.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods of generating a two-dimensional graphical grid representation of the treatment of a document.